Bill Kaulitz Love Story BK
by eteRnaL-L0ve93
Summary: Be fam0us pers0n in the w0rld doesn't guarantee him any love.He thought that it will be easy for him t0 find his true l0ve 0nce he become well-kn0wn,but it doesn't. Well,his true love als0 feel the same like him.It just that he don't know it.Wait n pray


**INTRODUCTION**  
>LOVE STORY of two young souls. He's looking for her, the one that hold his heart. She's looking for him, the one that hold her love. Two young souls searching for each other. Both souls have been missing each other since their first breath. Will they meet and fall in love, thus create another biggest love story ever? Well, let see and pray together. May their and yours true love come to the rightful owner.<p>

**CHAPTER 1: THE OPEN HEART: part 1**

Seconds by seconds. Minutes after minutes. Hour by hour. Day after day. Week by week. Month after month and year by year, Bill still waiting for his true** love** to come and open his heart for real. He has been into a relationship for five times before. But, he knows that all of them, just some puppy **love** during his early teenager age. Nothing was real and strong enough to be hold. He never falls in **love** for the past seven years. Being a super famous rock star and having a lot of fame, doesn't guarantee him any **love**. He thought that it'll be easy to find the one that belong to his soul. But, damn… it's was hard to find someone that **love** you for real and not after your wealth.

"I've vow upon my soul and my life that I will search for you, my **love**… Only you deserve this heart forever. I don't know your name, but I know that you're exist, alive and waiting me somewhere… somehow! I believe so!" Bill look out through his hotel window. Just now, Tokio Hotel just finished their performances in front of thousand fans. Yeah, it was fun for him to see thousand lips singing his band song and be there to accompany him but only for that time. Back in hotel room, he feels so lonely again. Urghh… he hates this 'lonely' feeling so much. It makes him feel so weak and powerless even to breath.

"I need you now, **love**!" He took off his leather jacket and throws it to the floor. He quickly lays his exhausted body on the bed. His eyes wide open. Life as a rock star was fun, but yeah…only on the stage. The truth is he needs a woman that he can call as wife, girlfriend, lover and best friend. To him, that's the only thing that is missing right now. Thank goodness, he has family and friends to cheer him up, especially Tom and Simone, his mother.

Tom, Georg and Gustav enter the hotel suite with their musical instrument. They laughing so loud and talking about the good time that they shared just now. They just got back after hanging out with some close friend at the hotel's games arcade. Like usual, Tom keep on joking about Georg.

"You know what, Georg? You should get some guitar lesson with me. See, I just beat you in the 'Digital Guitar' game only in 5 minutes," Tom laughing mischievously. He pulls Georg's hair annoyingly.

"Haha… show off. Don't be so boastful, Tom. I'm just playing around, so that you can win easily," Georg slaps Tom's shoulder hardly.

Those cat and dog do some hand-fight like they always did. The suite becomes so noisy.

"Hurm, childish. So noisy!" Gustav shakes his head. He just sits on the single couch while putting earphone to his left ear. Suddenly, he sees Bill lays on his bed with gloomy face.

"Hey guys, look at Bill. What's wrong with him?" Gustav shouted. Thus, Tom and Georg stop fighting and looking at Bill. They nodded, agree with Gustav.

"He's dreaming again…" Tom smile. He really understands his little brother so much like they sharing one heart.

"Go ahead, Tom. He needs some **'love** advise' from the big brother," Georg and Gustav being sarcastic. Tom just gives a little smile.

"Yo, Bill… Still dreaming, huh? Why don't you join us at the games arcade just now," Tom sprinkles some water to Bill's face.

"Damn… you, Tom!" Bill quickly wake up and sit while wiping his face. Then, he hit Tom with the pillow.

"Haha, still dreaming about your soulmate, huh? Thinking about true **love** again, don't you? I know you do!"

"Well, since you already know the answer… then, don't bother me! I trying to have some peace here," Bill's face still gloomy.

"Yo, my little brother… relaxes. Don't be so upset, okay! Just follow us to some parties, there's a lot of hot ladies there. You can pick anyone. Perhaps, you'll find one," Tom giving some suggestion.

"No, Tom. Finding true **love** is ain't easy like that. You knew that, right. I'm tired of those parties. I don't need some hot ladies. I just need someone that really belongs to this heart. She can be very ordinary girl but at the same times, she's heavenly special," Bill start to smile.

"Here you go again. Always speaks about true **love**. Don't you feel tired to speak about it? What if there is no such 'true **love**' thing? Then, you need to be single for the rest of your life, huh?" Tom refuses to agree. But, somehow… his heart so agree with Bill's statement.

"I'll never get tired to speak about it. Never! True **love** does exists, Tom. Everyone has the chance even once. But it's depends on how you accept and appreciate the **love** once it's comes. I know that you're so agree with this fact. I rather be alone for the rest of my life just to wait for the one than falling for the wrong girl. Don't you feel tired to play around with some girls but the facts is, you never have strong feeling for them or willing to die for it? It's wasting your time, Tom. But… the most important is, you wasting your feeling," Bill explain to Tom. He knows that Tom also think the same as him. It's just that Tom refuse to think about it too much as if he's afraid that he will get hurt.

"Yeah… yeah. I know and understand every words that you said. You already repeat it over thousand times, Bill. Well, I believe in true **love** but yeah… it's too complicated. It's hard to say until you meet one," Tom agrees, finally!

"Thank goodness, Tom! At last, you understand what I've been trying to tell you since we're 15 years old. So yeah, start searching and stop playing around. Now, we're 22 years old dude. So, grow up!" Bill show off his maturity.

"Yeah, whatever… Bill. Don't forget to join us at the dining room with the crews, okay! And… stop, dreaming. At least, for this time. I'll go first!" Tom acts cool. Then, he went out to the living room.

"So, how your '**love** advise session' going on? Great, right?" Georg asking sarcastically as he watching Tom's face turn a bit gloomy as he walked out.

"Just great. I've got another 'true **love**' sermon from Bill. You guys, should have a try, dude!" Tom replied back.

"See, I told you. Instead of, Tom giving Bill some advice, it was otherwise. Haha, this is so funny," Gustav laughing hardly. Georg also laughing.

Tom takes some pillow and throws it toward Georg and Gustav. Then, those three musketeers come into fight again.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF WORLD

On the other side of world, time zone and culture… somewhere in Asia region, in a small country known as Malaysia, there's a young girl called Kiera still waiting for his prince charming to sweep her over her feet. She's go through her life like usual, untaken but unavailable. Though, she admit that most of the times… she feel so damn lonely and alone without having someone to share her love and heart together but life must go on.

'I miss you so bad… If only we've met, this heart won't hurt this much,' Kiera sound so sad. She looks out through the sky at her balcony, try to sense where her true love could be right now. She breaths slowly.

She's so ordinary. She has no fancy clothes and make-up to outshine her presence. She comfortable in her way. She's quite tough and brave. But on the other side of her, she's such a loving person. Cats and kittens often make her heart melt like an ice under sun. She has a very deep feeling toward someone that she's never meet eye-to-eye before. She's still waiting for him although 4 years have past. She's never been in love from the first day she was born until today when she's already reach 18 years old. She believe someone was made for her. So, she doesn't mind to wait for him again. Though, many guys try to get her, but none of them succeed. Her heart already locked up for the one. Bill Kaulitz's name already craves deep in her heart.

"Maybe I don't know you really well yet. Maybe, you don't even know whether I'm exist, alive or who I am. But, I believe with all of my heart that we belong and destiny together, Bill. Till then, I'll wait for you. But… if you already found someone along the way, guess, I have to will it!" Kiera sat down on her bed. This longing keep drives her insane.


End file.
